blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 126
不出来の兄 |romaji= Yūtōsei no Otōto Bāsasu Fudeki no Ani |viz= Special Little Brother vs. Failed Big Brother |issue= 43, 2017 |arc= Arc 8 |volume= 14 |episode= Episode 80 |characters= #Finral Roulacase #Langris Vaude #Liliane Vaude (flashback) #Ledior Vaude (flashback) #Finesse Calmreich (flashback) #Sekke Bronzazza #Hamon Caseus #Leopold Vermillion #Cob Portaport (in vision) #Fragil Tormenta #Julius Novachrono #Asta #Yami Sukehiro }} 不出来の兄|Yūtōsei no Otōto Bāsasu Fudeki no Ani}} is the 126th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary In a flashback, Langris Vaude received praise over Finral Roulacase from their parents, who demanded that Finral be more like his brother. The brothers are later introduced to the fiancée of the next head of House Vaude, Finesse Calmreich. While Finral blushed while meeting her, Langris thought that she was a boring woman. Finral and Finesse talked to each other, while Langris eavesdropped on them and overheared Finesse praising Finral as a better Magic Knight then Langris, which angered the boy. Langris then thinks about how Finral left the family because he could not handle the pressure and that there is not one thing he is inferior to Finral in. As the battle commences, Langris and Sekke Bronzazza locate Team E while riding on Sekke's Shooting Star. Leopold Vermillion tells Finral to deal with Langris like they planned. Langris attacks Team E's crystal, but Finral uses his own Spatial Magic spell to block Langris', which confuses the Golden Dawn. Finral explains that when two Spatial Magic spells clash, they cancel each other out, which they confirmed with help from Cob Portaport. Hamon Caseus locates Team G's crystal with Verre Détection, so Finral creates a portal for Leopold and Hamon. As the pair burst through the door, they are caught within Fragil Tormenta's Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow, which forces them to fall asleep. Leopold uses Mana Skin to counter the effects and unleashes a large Spiral Flame. Fragil manages to dodge but the flames damage the crystal. She worries that she will not be able to hold out for long. Finral continues to defend against Langris' magic, over which Julius Novachrono is in awe. Langris comments about how he never thought that his brother would be his natural weakness, and asks if Finral plans to defend until his crystal is destroyed. Finral launches his new spell, but Sekke easily avoids it. Langris notices that it is a homing spell and jumps off the scooter, while Sekke tries to defend himself. When the spell connects, Sekke is teleported away while everyone wonders where he went. Finral admits that he was unable to learn any attack spells, even with all the training he did. At the Black Bulls base, Sekke appears before Yami Sukehiro who is using the bathroom. The captain declares that he is going to kill Sekke, who panics. Back at the site, Finral explains how his new spell works, which Asta finds incredible. Finral says that he will send Langris away since he does want to hurt him. Angered that Finral would worry about him, Langris complains that Finral always finds a way to irritate him and decides to use his own grimoire, revealing his own spell. Langris creates several floating orbs and says that there is not one thing that Finral can defeat him at. After noticing this, Julius has a stern face, while Asta wonders where he has felt this sinister, ominous feeling before. Fights *Team E vs. Team G Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 126